Citeis
Citeis is a man-made planet based in the Hargis Galaxy, originally created by Unovia Corp, and is currently under the control of the United Intergalactic Nations of Overseer Collis (U.I.N.O.C). Citeis is generally viewed by other planets as both a safe haven for the rich and powerful, while also being a place to send criminals and other undesirables to rot in the slums. Citeis is separated into eight equally sized Sectors, each with very different people and cultures. A gigantic wall separates each sector, with the wall being almost impenetrable. The wall is so large, that it can be seen all around from the centre of a Sector. Sector 1 is considered to be the "high class" sector, consisting of only the rich and powerful. It has a large building in the centre called The Cylinder which is home to many shopping malls and luxury activities such as sports and spas. Surrounding The Cylinder is a variety of office buildings and penthouses, with parks and other residential areas surrounding the offices. Notably, Sector 1 has some of the fastest transportation systems in the Hargis Galaxy, being able to transport a person from one side of the Sector to the other in under 30 minutes. Sector 2 is what many would consider the "upper-middle class" Sector, consisting of mainly city areas in the middle, with small suburban homes surrounding the city and along the wall. The Sector known for being extremely watchful of the public, with little escaping the eyes of the law. Despite this, a few small mafia groups have managed to bribe their way through the government to establish 'extra tax areas', requiring citizens who live in said areas to pay a fee to the mafia groups, or be arrested for tax evasion. 'Sector 3 '''is generally known as a middle-class Sector, and is almost entirely comprised of enormous sky-scrapers which are either offices or apartment complexes. Along the streets of the Sector's many skyscrapers, there are a variety of supermarkets and restaurants, between entrances to the upper floors of the buildings, which typically didn't have a lobby area. Despite being another Sector with a heavy law-enforcement presence, the Sector is constantly under the threat of powerful gangs which typically reside in edges of the Sector, using the few abandoned buildings as their bases of operation. 'Sector 4 'is the last remaining trace of Citeis from the Factory Era, being comprised of old factory equipment, with new factories built on top of the older ones. While the old factories are still in use, they have been covered completely by the newer ones, and the workers who live there are known as 'subfactorans', and are known for their extremely pale skin due to lack of sunlight, and hunched backs due to the now cramped nature of the old factories. Living conditions for the newer factories are only slightly improved over the older factories, with workers now being granted their own bathrooms, and married couples being offered a slightly larger quarters with room for a larger bed. 'Sector 5 'is one of the infamous 'Slums' Sectors. Sector 5 is known for being the 'safest' of all the slums Sectors, with most of the citizens living there being forced to work together in order to grow enough food for people to survive. Like the other slums Sectors, the floor of the Sector is rarely seen, as houses upon houses are stacked upon each other, so height and wide that from above the only thing that's visible is thin iron roofs. To combat the lack of sun, there is an abundance of Sunbars. Sunbars are extremely sacred in Sector 5, as they allow for the growth of plants on lower floors of the slums. Any attempt to cover the Sunbars are typically met with violent force and severe punishment. The citizens on the lower floors are often compared to subfactorans, due to the little to no sunlight entering the lowest of floors. 'Sector 6 'is another one of the 'Slums' Sectors, similar to Sector 5 in the way that houses upon houses have been built on top of each other. Unlike Sector 5, Sector 6 is heavily ruled by organised gangs who control the supply of food, water, and illegal substances. On a somewhat surprising note, due to the fact that necessary supplies like this are controlled and regulated, citizens who put up with the gangs tend to live a better life than those in Sector 5. Most of the roofs facing the sun in Sector 6 are covered in soil, being the only Sector out of the three 'slums' sectors to have organised farm and agricultural production. While Sector 6 does have sunbars, most of them are intentionally covered by the gangs in order to keep their monopoly on the food supply. 'Sector 7 'has an odd mix of both middle-class and lower-class citizens, with generally good housing in the centre, with easy access to food and supplies, and tall stacked housing like the slums of Sector 5 and Sector 6 hugging the walls. Sector 7 has a strong gang presence in the slum areas, whereas the centre is heavily monitored by law enforcement, and has propaganda plastered all over the city streets. 'Sector 8 '''is seen the cultural centre of Citeis, being home to many artists and musicians, as well as many business people. Sector 8 can be seen as a middle ground between Sector 2 and Sector 3, however Sector 8 has a relatively light law enforcement presence.